Amor no Correspondido
by Ikinae-san
Summary: Para Lucy no es un problema tener un amor no correspondido (ella puede lidiar con ello), sin embargo, lo que sí es un problema es que su amor no correspondido sea su mejor amigo que resulta tener un amor no correspondido al igual que ella. Complicado, ¿verdad?


**©Fairy Tail y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad; la historia, sí.**

* * *

Se suponía que ese día tendría una cita importante pero, lamentablemente, se canceló. Sin embargo, ella no se amargaría el fin de semana, ya estaba cansada de estar lloriqueando. Así que, decidida, con su hermoso vestido celeste, zapatos negros de diseñador y un maquillaje y peinado perfectos, salió en su envidiable BMW X6 negro nuevo en dirección a la vía pública más cercana.

Visitaría a su mejor amigo y le propondría salir con ella a alguna discoteca o bar cercano para quitarse el aburrimiento que tenía y también, aprovecharía para subirle el ánimo. Ya que estaba cansada de verlo sufrir por una chica que no lo quería como él a ella, y también, sería su último intento para lograr que él se fijara en ella como más que una simple amiga.

Porque sí, estaba enamoradísima de su mejor amigo, y ¿Cómo no estarlo? Él, con un hermosos cabello rosa, unos penetrantes ojos verde jade, una sonrisa deslumbrante que te dejaba sin respiración junto con su muy bien formado cuerpo de tez ligeramente morena y su actitud arrasadora, atrevida y sensual, era capaz de enamorar a cualquier mujer que tuviera la buena fortuna de conocerlo bien.

Y no entendía por qué simplemente no se declaraba a la mujer de la cual estaba perdidamente enamorado. Él se lo había dicho una vez hace algún tiempo y aun lo recordaba_ "estoy locamente enamorado de un chica hermosísima, pero parece que ella no está interesada en mi de esa manera"_ Esas habían sido sus palabras exactas cuando se lo dijo y, aunque ella lo amara más que a nadie en el mundo, quería que el fuera feliz, aún si no era con ella. Por eso lo animó muchas veces a que se lo dijera, pero él no lo hacía y así ambos seguían con su amor no correspondido.

Pero ya estaba harta y se juró a sí misma que si hasta esa noche no lograba hacer que se interese en ella de esa manera, lo olvidaría.

Cuando llegó al grupo de edificios que formaban el condominio donde él vivía, lo llamó y le dijo que abriera las puertas del edificio para ella. Una vez estuvo frente a la puerta –abierta– de su departamento entró.

–¡Hey Natsu! Salgamos esta noche –se lo dijo con todo el entusiasmo que tenía para que él se animara, pero aun así, él seguía tirado en el gran sofá de cuero negro que estaba en su sala estar.

–Lo siento Luce, pero no tengo ánimos –le respondió con un aire de tristeza –. Aparte tú me habías dicho que tenías una cita con el chico que conociste en la biblioteca ¿Cómo se llamaba?

–Hibiki –respondió mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta y cruzaba sus brazos.

–Eso ¿Qué sucedió?

–Se canceló mi cita –le respondió encogiéndose de hombros –. Pero quisiera salir contigo y subirte ese ánimo de perros que has tenido últimamente.

–Te lo agradezco, pero solo quiero una cosa en este momento –sí, ella sabía que era lo que quería pero no se rendiría, aún.

–Vamos, no puedes seguir así todas las noches de tu vida –ella le haría ver cuanto lo amaba y si no funcionaba, cumpliría su promesa. No podía amarrarse a él toda su vida.

–Lucy, de verdad te agradezco lo que haces pero lo único que me subirá el ánimo ahora es saber que ella siente por mí lo mismo que yo por ella.

–Eres tan complicado –respondió la chica poniendo los ojos en blanco –. Si estás tan enamorado como dices ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho?

–Claro, para ti todo es tan sencillo –la miró con su ojos verdes llenos de frustración –. Tú no estás enamorada.

Lucy notó que en sus palabras había resentimiento hacia ella, como si él la odiara por algo que él quería de ella, y ella no se lo daba, pero sabía que el pensar de esa manera solo lograría lastimarla más, así que aparto esos pensamientos y le respondió.

–Eso es lo que tú crees –la rubia comenzó a caminar hacia el chico que la miraba fijamente –, yo sí estoy enamorada –terminó diciendo mientras tomaba asiento junto a él.

Natsu abrió los ojos de par en par y sintió su que su garganta se secaba.

¿Había escuchado bien? No podía ser cierto. El había estado junto a ella desde que la conoció, alejando a todo hombre que se atreviera a fijarse en ella. Porque él no permitiría que aparten de su lado a _su_ Lucy. Si, _su_ porque ella le pertenecía y que se joda el que lo niegue. Lo era desde el día en que la conoció. Ese fue, sin duda, el mejor día de su vida y recordaba a la perfección cómo la conoció.

Ambos chocaron en medio de la facultad de Literatura y ella cayó al suelo tirando en el camino todas las hojas que él debía que entregar a su amigo. Ella se disculpó y le ayudó a recoger los papeles y al final, él la ayudó a levantarse, fue entonces cuando sucedió. Fue atrapado por una hermosa mirada color chocolate. Una mirada chocolate que brillaba aún más de lo normal a la luz del sol, y no pudo evitar susurrar _ojos bonitos_, porque lo eran, y él se enamoró de ellos.

Después de eso ambos se hicieron muy buenos amigos y el comenzó a fijarse en todo de ella: su largo cabello dorado, su piel blanca como la nieve, sus mejillas con un ligero rubor natural, su muy bien formado cuerpo, su hermosa sonrisa y su personalidad amable, sencilla y atrevida. Y él simplemente no pudo evitar enamorarse de ella. Y estaba jodido como el infierno. Porque él estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga. Y eso era toda una mierda.

– ¿Quién es? –fue el casi inaudible susurro que soltó el chico aún aturdido por las palabras de la rubia que lo traía loco.

– ¿Perdón? –preguntó confundida la chica mientras observaba el pálido rostro de Natsu.

–Te he preguntado ¿Quién es? –respondió casi gritando Natsu por la repentina cólera que lo invadió.

–No es algo que te interese –dijo Lucy con el ceño fruncido ¿Por qué la estaba tratando así tan de repente?

–Sí, me interesa como no tienes idea.

El ambiente se sentía cada vez más tenso y ella no permitiría que _él_ le hablara de esa manera.

–No, no te interesa –dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta –. Yo no soy nada tuyo así que no debo darte explicaciones de lo que haga o deje de hacer con mi vida –Natsu observaba embobado el porte de diosa que tenía Lucy al caminar pero no por eso iba a disminuir la ira que se acumulaba en su interior –. Vine para tratar de animarte pero te estás comportando como un idiota así que mejor me voy y me divertiré _sola_.

–Tú no vas a ningún lugar –Natsu rápidamente la alcanzó y la sujetó de la muñeca izquierda y con su mano derecha cerró la puerta de un golpe, evitando así que se fuera.

–_Suéltame_ –dijo Lucy lentamente con un tono que demostraba que estaba claramente enfadada. No permitía que nadie la tratara de esa manera y mucho menos se lo permitiría a él.

Natsu entendió que si no la soltaba daría inicio una batalla sin fin pero él no la iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente. Soltó su muñeca e inmediatamente la acorraló entre la puerta y su cuerpo subiendo los brazos a la altura de su cabeza.

–Te he soltado –dijo el chico suavemente mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia la de ella. Lucy no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa. Él se estaba acercando demasiado –, pero no te dejaré ir hasta que me digas quién es.

Natsu se estaba acercando demasiado y Lucy notó que él estaba observando fijamente sus labios. Se sonrojó al instante.

–N-no tiene importancia – ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué estaba tartamudeando? _Respira Lucy_ se dijo a sí misma para poder relajarse.

–Para mí si –Natsu tenía un deseo casi animal de besarla pero quería saber quién era el imbécil que trataba de robarse a su Lucy –. Dime ¿Quién es?

Todo se estaba tornando raro. La situación, si bien no le molestaba le hacía sentir nerviosa y es que, cada vez que él le hablaba con esa voz tan profunda ella se mareaba y perdía el de control su cuerpo.

Tal vez... tal vez y él no le era indiferente. Tal vez si tenía una oportunidad y la única manera de averiguarlo sería arriesgarse. Si él le correspondía todo se daría por sí solo. Pero si no, ella solo se disculparía, le diría que lo olvidara y que todo estaba bien entre ambos.

_Bien Lucy, tú puedes _se animó a sí misma.

Respiró profundo y levantó su cabeza con la dignidad de una reina. Lo miró directamente a sus ojos.

Verde contra café.

Volvió a respirar y dijo:

–Tú –Natsu la miró aturdido y se separó un poco, pero Lucy ya había hablado y llegados a este punto no iba a detenerse –. Eres tú, Natsu. Me enamoré de ti poco después de conocernos y sí, todo este tiempo he estado enamorada de ti, y no te lo he dicho porque tú estás enamorado de alguien más. Quiero que seas feliz aun si no es conmigo. Pero no soporto verte tan triste y ya han pasado 2 años desde que te conozco y desde que me dijiste que estás enamorado, creo que ya era hora de decírtelo porque estoy decidida a olvidarme de ti para que puedas ser feliz con quien tú quieras y para yo también poder ser feliz. Así que solo quería decírtelo, al menos una vez. Estoy enamorada de ti, Natsu Dragneel.

Silencio.

La habitación se llenó de un muy incómodo silencio para ella.

En cambio para Natsu, todo parecía un sueño. Estaba más que feliz de saber que era correspondido y que ahora ya no tenía que sentir remordimiento –como si alguna vez lo hubiera sentido– cada vez que golpeaba a los tipos que se interesaban en Lucy.

Ahora ya podía presumir que la chica rubia era de él, de él y solo de él. Ya no se quedaría con las ganas de... espera ¿dijo que lo iba a olvidar? ¿Qué? No, eso no.

–No –dijo rompiendo, al fin, el incómodo silencio.

– ¿Eh? –dijo confundida ella._ ¿Dijo no? ¿No, qué?_

–No permitiré que te alejes de mi –eso jamás. Fueron 2 años de tortura sin poder tenerla como él quería. Así que, no gracias. Lucy se quedaría con él, gracias. Ella dijo lo que sentía, pues bien, él también lo haría –. Te amo. Sí, lo hago. Lo hago desde el momento en que vi tus hermosos ojos porque esa fue mi maldita perdición. Y no solo tus ojos, tu cabello, tu piel, tus labios, tu cuerpo, tu sonrisa, tu voz, toda tú. Toda tú me enamoró, locamente. Y cuando te dije que estaba enamorado de una chica hermosísima trataba de decirte que eras tú. Tú eres hermosísima, por dentro y por fuera. Y me enamoré perdidamente de ti. Me enamoré de ti, Lucy Heartfilia.

Dicho esto, Natsu se acercó y la besó como siempre quiso hacerlo. Ella no tardó mucho en corresponder el beso que poco a poco se volvió más profundo e intenso, hasta que la necesidad de respirar se hizo presente y se tuvieron que separar mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

–Ahora ya tengo una excusa creíble para poder golpear a los hombres que te pretendan –dijo Natsu con una sonrisa despreocupada en su rostro. Lucy lo miró con el ceño fruncido y de repente comenzó a reír.

–Así que eras tú el que los golpeaba –dijo Lucy entre risas mientras lo abrazaba.

–Si bueno, no me gusta verte con otros hombres –respondió él correspondiendo al abrazo y sonriendo ampliamente.

–Oh, eres celoso –dijo burlona la rubia.

–Mucho, y ahora tú eres mía así que no permitiré que se te acerquen los hombres –Natsu quería que quedara claro que ella era de él y de nadie más.

– ¿Soy tuya? –preguntó divertida ella.

–Lo eres –asintió –. Y yo también soy tuyo. En cuerpo y alma.

Lucy rió. Ya sabía que Natsu era celoso y también posesivo y a ella le encantaba que fuera así, ya que ella era igual y le alegraba que eso haya quedado claro.

Al final, todo salió bien y logró su objetivo. Él, dejó de sufrir por su _amor no correspondido_ y ella consiguió el amor de su mejor amigo.

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**Oh, mi primera historia ¡Que orgullo, carajo! XD**

**Si has llegado hasta aquí te lo agradezco mucho.**

**Lamento si se me escapó algún error ortográfico. **

**Dime ¿qué tal la historia?**

**Aprecio las críticas ya que de ellas se aprende (pero tampoco se pasen que igual tengo sentimientos :C).**

**Nos vemos (^-^)**


End file.
